


Snapetober 2020

by Hiddlestuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury, Loss, Love, Other, Pain, sxvxrxssnape's Snapetober 2020, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: Posting snapetober stuff
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 65
Collections: Snapetober





	1. Insomnia

Severus tossed and turned in his small bed unable to sleep. He sat up, running his fingers through his long black hair. He couldn’t get you out of his mind. He knew it was wrong to think about you since you were a student. I’m going to lose my job if Dumbledore finds out. He thought to himself. Dumbledore always figures everything out he would have his head for sure. Severus stands up and walks to his table full of potions and ingredients. If I can’t sleep I might as well be useful.


	2. Poison

Severus knew he didn’t have much time to whip up an antidote for you. Every second counted and he could no longer waste anymore. 

“Everything is going to be okay y/n, I promise!” Severus says, trying to reassure you. 

You weakly open your eyes and watch him crush Bezoar with a mortar and pestle. You watched him wave his wand to stir and when he finished he looked at you, worried. 

“I used a copper cauldron so we only have to wait thirty minutes for the next part, ok?” He puts his hand in yours, kissing it gently.

Thirty agonizing minutes passed and you weren’t sure how much longer you could keep your eyes open. You feel the poison working its way in your veins. You closed your eyes and tried to promise yourself it would only be for a few minutes you just felt so tired. 

Severus ran to your side with the potion ready, he sat your cold body up and pressed the potion bottle to your lips. “Come on y/n, please wake up.” Severus pleads. 

Your eyes open again and you shield yourself from the sun. Severus is sitting in a chair next to you sleeping soundfully. He bolted awake and looked at you. “I’m glad you’re alive.”


	3. Torture

Severus sighs to himself, it was truly torture loving you. He couldn’t ever act on his emotions. He studied you in his classroom and you looked up and gave him a smile. Severus felt his heart beat faster when you looked at him. 

You came up to Severus after class ended and he looked up at you curiously, trying to hide his emotions. 

“Did you need something y/l/n?” Severus watches you bite your lip in thought and restrains himself from grabbing you and kissing you. 

“Professor Snape, I-um” you started nervously speaking to him but blushed and looked down. You move closer to him, stand on your tip-toes and kiss him. He looks at you in shock but decides to not torture himself anymore as he kisses you back.


	4. Exhaustion

Professor Snape looked exhausted today, he was up all night thinking about how she kissed him. Students stayed away and dared to not agitate the tired professor today. 

He watched her walk in and set her homework on his desk. 

“I hope you have a wonderful day today Professor Snape!” She said, trying to cheer him up and while placing a cup of coffee on his desk. “I brewed it myself,” she stated nervously. “Hope you like it!” She said and turned to start walking back to her seat. 

“Thank you Miss y/l/n.” She turned back to give him a big smile. Severus smelled the coffee and felt pure bliss.


	5. Sick/Fever

Severus groaned in bed, he felt like shit. He cancelled his classes for the day and lay in bed wishing someone would take care of him. In a daze someone knocks at his door but he doesn’t hear it. 

“I have to be hallucinating from the fever,” he says while looking at you. 

“This is real, Professor, but you probably won’t remember.” You walk over and put a cool compress on his forehead. Severus watches you still unsure if he’s dreaming. “You’re burning up Professor!” You say while watching him shiver from the fever. You weren’t sure what prompted you to do so but you crawled into his bed. You crawled under the blankets and shared your body heat with his cool flesh. 

Severus froze as you wrapped a warm arm around him. What a lovely dream he thought to himself and smiled before falling asleep.


	6. Dementors

Dementors on Hogwarts grounds? Severus wished he would have learned of this sooner. He immediately thought of you and ran to find you.  
He stared in horror as a dementor was trying to suck your happy memories from you. 

Expecto Patronum! He shouted blasting the dementor with his patronus. He watched in amazement how his patronus changed from a deer to a jaguar. He ran to you and embraced you. 

“Professor I feel so cold,” you said as your teeth chattered. 

“I know, eat this,it will help you feel better,” he places a chocolate bar in your hands. You look at him confused, but bite into the bar and feel your warm and fuzzy memories return back to you. 

“Thank you for saving me Professor.” You looked at him and smiled, hugging him back. 

“You can call me Severus,” he replied thus starting the relationship.


	7. Nightmares

Severus bolted upright in bed covered in sweat. He looked next to him seeing your breathing form. Seeing you relieved him, you sat up in bed rubbing your eyes. 

“Severus what’s wrong?” You asked while rubbing his back. 

“It was nothing dear, just a silly nightmare.” He replied quickly.

“Severus Tobias Snape! You tell me about your nightmare right this instant or I’ll tickle you.” You threatened him, while tickling his ribs.

“Alright! Alright! Stop that I’ll tell you.” Severus turned to you with a serious look on his face. “I had this awful dream that Voldemort killed you to punish me.” He replied shakily, “it was so awful y/n.” You embraced Severus and he squeezed back tightly.


	8. Secret Injury

Severus groaned in pain at the large gash in his side. You think he would know better by now not to run after a chimera. He took a swig of whiskey to help forget about the pain. If he hadn’t misplaced his wand, this would all be over already. Severus looked to the door as he heard a knock. 

“Come in,” he replied, trying his best to sound normal. 

“Severus I found your wand-“ your words trail off as you find your Professor with a pained expression. “Severus, let me see it.” He can tell by your tone that you’re not asking, but demeaning. You watch as he carefully lifts his shirt up, wincing in pain. You quickly pull your wand out and use the spell he taught you. “Vulnera Sanentur, vulnera sanentur, vulnera sanentur.” You repeat, touching your wand to the wound. 

Severus smiles proudly as the gash heals, “Hope you never have to use that again my love, but thank you.” He pockets his wand and you hug him tightly.


	9. Grief

October 31st, Halloween, a holiday loved by most wizards and witches. Halloween was never a happy day for Severus. Severus looked outside at the full moon and thought about her. Why did she have to die? A warm tear slides down his cheek. 

A knock at his office door awoke him from his thoughts. Who was coming to bother him on his day of grieving? “Oh y/n, I would like to be alone today please.” He replies with sorrow in his tone. 

“No,” you stated and he looks at you bewildered. “I refuse to leave you alone when I know you’re here, upset.” You pull a chair up to him and kiss his tear stained cheek. You hold Severus in your arms and he stops resisting your compassion. His arms wrap around your body in return and he cries silently, soaking your shoulder. “You don’t have to be alone on this day anymore Severus, I will always be here for you.” 

Severus pulled back and smiled a little, “always?” You nod and the two of you stay in each others embrace for a little while.


	10. You're Bleeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short because I rewatched Severus die and it broke me.

“Where is she!” Severus shouted across the infirmary. He pushed his way through the crowd of students and sobbed seeing his beloved lying still on the cot. 

“She will be okay, Severus. You can’t just come in here like that, disrupting my other patients.” Madame Pomfrey hissed in his direction. Severus ignored her and looked at his girlfriend again, holding her limp hand in his. 

“What’s wrong Sev, why are you crying?” She asked weakly, just above a whisper. 

Severus smiled and rested his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat. He felt her delicate fingers running through his black hair and he closed his eyes. He looked up to face her again. “You had gotten injured my love, you were bleeding. Everything is okay now, had me worried though. Thought I was going to lose another person who is so important to me.” Severus visibly shook as he hugged her carefully. 

“Sev, you’re not getting rid of me for a long time.” She joked. Madame Pomfrey didn’t dare protest or try to stop Severus Snape when he lifted his girlfriend carefully into his arms and walked away.


	11. Scars

Severus removed his clothing before stepping in the warm tub filled with bubbles. He leaned back and let his head rest on the rim. His eyes closed as he relaxed, thinking about all the things that brought happiness to him. The first thought that came to mind was about you, a small grin appeared on his face as he thought about you. The way you talked, and the way your eyes were always focused on his when he spoke. In a deep state of relaxation someone else’s thoughts invade his mind. Severus didn’t always use Legilimency around you, but sometimes his curiosity got the best of him. 

You thought about how much you loved him and your first memory of the just two of you relaxing on the shore of The Black Lake. A secret place away from loud children or prying eyes. In your memory you were lying on Severus’ chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart beating as he played with your hair. Severus’ eyes opened back to reality and looked as his fingers were starting to prune from the water. Severus looked to his left and saw you looking at him with your kind eyes. 

“Mind if I join you?” You ask him. He watches you as you don’t wait for a reply and start removing your clothing, setting it next to his. He moves forward as you seat yourself behind him. Severus jumps forward in surprise when your soft fingers delicately caress his childhood scars on his back. “I’m sorry this happened to you my love,” you said as your fingers traced each scar. You hugged Severus from behind, his scarred back against your chest. You held Severus as silent tears fell from his closed eyes. “I wasn’t there to stop it, but I can prevent it from ever happening again.” You started humming a lullaby as you held onto him, his head moved upwards and his eyes met yours. You leaned in and kissed his soft lips and the two of you stayed like this, just for a little while.


	12. Panic Attack

Severus’ hands fidgeted nervously on his robes, twirling the fabric between his fingers. He quickly sat down at his desk, feeling faint. 

“Take a deep breath in Severus, and breathe it back out. Focus on your breathing my love.” You spoke to him softly, watching as a panic attack was starting. You seat yourself on his desk and comb your fingers slowly through his long hair. “Shh it’s okay.” You whisper reassuringly to him and watch as he starts to calm down. Severus looks to you as sweat beads drip down his face. You move your hand to his forehead and he smiles weakly. 

“Thank you y/n, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I don’t know what I would do without you or how I’ve lived this long.” You leaned in to kiss Severus’ nose and he pulled you onto his lap. 

“I believe I’m supposed to be comforting you, Sev.” You laugh, but he looks at you with a serious expression. 

“I mean it y/n. I’m very happy to have you in my life.” He says as his soft lips meet yours. You listened to his heart beating calmly in his chest and smiled.


	13. Sectumsempra

“You’re one of them aren’t you y/n?” You whipped around to find Harry Potter glaring at you his wand pointed in your direction. “That’s why you’re always with Professor Snape cause he’s one too? I’m right, aren't i?” You pull out your wand quickly and aim a warning shot above his head. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about honestly Harry!” You shouted while ducking to avoid Harry’s fire back. You heard Harry shout that dreaded curse sectumsempra and fell to the ground, blood pooling around you. Harry dropped to his knees with a grim expression. 

“Y/N I- I had no idea. I’m so sorry I never knew this would be the outcome.” You looked at Harry weakly, as he applied pressure to the wound. “Oh gods,” you watched Harry cry and then get pushed to the ground. “Professor Snape I-“ 

“LEAVE NOW! DETENTION!” You heard Severus shout at him and he leaned down next to you, tears in his eyes. “I hoped I would never have to use the counter spell on you again my love.” Severus pleads for you to keep your eyes open as he repeats the incantation vulnera sanentur. The blood stops flowing out of your wound and you feel the cut on your chest healing. You feel Severus scoop your half limp body into his arms as he carries you to the medical wing.


	14. Abandonment

Severus Snape felt abandoned by Lily Evans as soon as the sorting hat shouted gryffindor as her house. He couldn’t understand why she didn’t want to hang around him as much anymore. Lily was tired of speaking up for his wrongdoings to her friends, tired of explaining to her friends why he did what he did. A coldness filled Severus’ heart and it warmed a small amount when Lucius Malfoy invited him into their inner circle. An aching pain in his heart whenever Lily was around James Potter. Why couldn’t he love her for the way he was? How could Lily just ignore what Potter and his friends did to him. Severus was filled with anger and felt he could never trust anyone with his heart ever again. 

The day Lily was killed by Voldemort, Severus’ world turned upside down. If only she hadn’t chosen Potter, he could have protected her better than Potter ever did. 

Severus’ black heart felt whole again when he felt your gaze on him in your seventh year at Hogwarts. He was happy and wouldn’t let anyone abandon him again.


	15. Stay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very short today

“Stay with me just a little longer Severus, please?” Severus Snape looked down in surprise at the person grabbing at his robes to keep him in the bed. 

“Sorry love, have to go teach.” He responds to them, thus causing their face to form into a pout. “Don't start that now, we go through this every day and somehow you always get what you want, brat.” Severus takes a drag from a cigarette, feeling arms wrap around his body. He chuckles as his head hits the pillow. “Alright, I can never say no to that face. Just a little while longer, then seriously I gotta go. Severus smiled at the person he loved, and kissed them.


	16. Presumed Dead

After the war against Voldemort many people went missing and were presumed dead. Severus Snape’s body was missing from the shrieking shack; Harry Potter and his friends swear they saw him die after Voldemort slit his throat. Snape was presumed dead by everyone else, perhaps he crawled away somewhere to die peacefully. 

You held onto Severus with tears in your eyes as you listened to the radio crackle. You felt a weak hand petting your hair and you shot up to look at the man before you. Severus smiled weakly and let out a hoarse cough. The tears started again and you sobbed into his blood soaked robes. “You’re alive, Severus. You’re alive.” You repeated the statement again. You had used the counter curse against the sectumsempra slice on his throat and brewed a healing potion. You were elated it worked. You looked up at him again and kissed him softly, careful not to put pressure on his wound. Severus held you in his arms while you hummed a sad tune. 

Severus Snape was saved.


	17. Touch Starved

Severus thought he was completely content never bothering to love another human again, but he knew he was wrong. Severus longed for another person to touch him, stroke his hair, tell him everything would be okay. He tried to ignore their smile every time their eyes met, but soon found he could no longer resist the temptation to love another being. The first time they spent together was when they laid out on the lawn of Hogwarts, gazing at the stars. Severus couldn’t help looking at them and smiling as they pointed out the constellations. They both taught each other about their interests, he loved learning about the stars and planets. Just as much as he loved teaching them about potion making. Severus Snape was completely smitten with his partner. His partner would never truly understand just how much they saved his life


	18. Falling

Severus begged with Dumbledore, “please Albus I don’t want to kill you.” He said with pain in his voice. 

“You can’t let the child kill me, Severus. They still have time to turn their life around. We both know I don’t have much longer to live. You must follow Voldemort’s orders Severus.” 

Severus Snape closed his eyes remembering the conversation all too clearly. He couldn’t bear to watch Dumbledore’s lifeless body fall to the ground. 

You fell on your hands and knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. You were terrified of being a deatheater. You were forced into the task by your mother Bellatrix Lestrange. As you cried you felt a comforting hand on your back. You turned around to look at Severus as he offered his warmth. You wrapped your arms around your professor and sobbed into his robes. “Thank you, Severus.” You whispered to him as held onto you. Severus stood up with you still in his arms as he flew you somewhere safe.


	19. Regret

Regret is what Severus felt shortly after he told his partner he loved them.“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” He replies back quickly while blushing. 

“Severus my love, I feel exactly the same way. I’m glad you were strong enough to tell me.” Severus felt relief as they took his head in their soft hands. They leaned in close to kiss him and he blushed. 

“I was so worried I’d done something wrong, you looked so surprised.” He says while drumming his fingers on his knee. 

“I’m sorry if I made you regret your choices even for just a moment. It just surprised me that you finally said it and I couldn’t be more happier.”


	20. Paranoia

Paranoia crept into Severus’ mind like an unwelcome guest. It was already so deeply embedded into his mind he was unable to control these thoughts. Why would anyone like him? No one wants to be his friend; he was so sure of it. When he let the words slip out he instantly regretted it. “What would you know about me y/n?! You’re nothing to me.” Severus covered his mouth with his hand as he saw your expression contort. Your usually smiling face turns grim at his words. 

“I can’t help you if you don’t let me Severus and quite frankly I’m tired of trying.” You pause to bite back the tears. “I refuse to give up on you though. I will help you tear down this wall of self loathing and mistrust of others.” You watch a tear slide down his cheek and you open your arms to him. “I know you didn’t mean it.” Severus and you cry into each other’s arms.


	21. Death Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self harm

Severus used his wand to carve a deep cut into his left arm where the dark mark was branded. He bit into his bottom lip and drew blood from the pain. He watched as the blood on his arm ran down onto the table. He hated being a death eater. He hated what he had to do to receive the mark. Severus sighed and healed his wounds, forming new scars along his arm. He sighed to himself and pulled his sleeve back over the mark.


	22. Collapsed

Severus collapsed to the floor, he felt exhausted. He always felt exhausted though. He worked every damn day as a Potion’s Professor dealing with snot nosed brats. And at night he sometimes did work for Voldemort. He was tired of it all. Not once did anyone ever thank him for how hard he worked, he wasn’t sure why he worked so hard at all. He felt ready to give up on it all. He heard a knock at his door and sighed, slowly standing up. “Who is it?” He asked but heard no reply. Rolling his eyes he opened his chamber door and felt arms around him. “Y/N?” Severus smiled feeling your body heat warm him. He remembered why he worked so hard, it was all for you. The only person to truly appreciate all his hard work was you.


	23. Don't Touch Me

“Don’t touch me Severus!” They shrieked and pushed him away, the tears welling in their eyes. “How could you?” They fell in the bed in defeat, their hands quickly going to their face to hide their tears. 

Severus sits beside them, putting a comforting arm around their shoulder. They shudder at his touch but don’t bother pushing his hand away. They trembled in fear as his dark mark pulsated on his arm. “Did I not warn you? I’m a horrible man. I’ve done countless awful things to others. I could never hurt you or even think of it. I’d rather die before Voldemort could do anything to you.” Severus reassured his partner. “You’re right though, I should have told you. I’ve been meaning to but, how do you really bring that up?” His partner looked up at him, face red and wet from tears. Severus gently wipes their tears away with his thumb and kisses their forehead. They looked into his eyes, and sniffled, their grim expression turning sad again. 

“I’m so sorry Severus,” they said and he looked at them confused. They grabbed his wrist in their hand and kissed at the mark. “You’ve been suffering alone all this time, I should have known.” They leaned in to kiss him and he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around them. They pulled away from him, smiling a little. 

“My suffering has been lessened by your ability to accept and love me, despite what I’ve done.” He pauses, “Thank you my love.” He smiles weakly and leans into their arms.


	24. Trembling/Shaking

Severus’ fingers trembled as he unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her bra.   
“We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready, Sev.” She put a comforting hand on the side of his face, letting her fingers comb through his long locks.   
“It’s not that I don’t want to, I really do. You’re so special to me and I want our first time together to be sublime.”   
“Any time I spend with you is worth it Severus.” She replies kissing his forehead. His hands shake as he cups her breasts into his palm. “Let me guide you.” She took Severus’ wrist and dragged his hand down her torso. She shivered as his cold hands met her warm flesh, leaving a trail of goosebumps. She let go of his wrist and let his hands wander themselves, she moaned softly as his lips were on her neck. He bit her neck gently, marking her. She gasped as she felt warm liquid running down. Severus’ tongue flicked at her blood. She felt herself falling from blood loss, but he caught her swiftly, his hand cradling her back for support. He gently lay her down on the bed as he lapped up the last few drops of blood. He kissed the open wound and it healed.  
“Thank you my love, I was getting quite famished.” He smiled, flashing his canines and she smiled back at him.   
“Of course Sev, now come here.” She beckoned him back to her and they continued their intimate night.


	25. Headache

Professor Snape rubbed his temple in a circular motion with his fingers in an attempt to relieve his aching. He knew it wouldn’t help but he put a cigarette between his lips and lit it. He exhaled a puff of the nicotine into the cool winter air. He heard a lighter clicking on and off and he looked behind him to find a Slytherin student about to light their own cigarette.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asks watching the student jump and drop their cigarette on the ground in surprise.

“I reckon I could ask the same of you Professor.” They replied, walking into the moonlight so he could get a good look at them. Her black hair was long and wavy. Her bright green eyes shining in the light from the moon. He watched her tremble from the air as the wind blew. Her arms folded across her chest as she kicked her cigarette on the ground behind her. “Took me forever to find that,” she replied sounding annoyed. Severus watched as she stepped closer to him, he took another puff of the cigarette, his head pounding even more now. He looked at the girl in surprise as she took the cigarette from his lips and stuck it between her own. “You just gonna stand there with your mouth hanging open, Professor?”

He closed his mouth and glared at her. “Detention tomorrow, for breaking the rules. You know students aren’t supposed to smoke on campus.” He watched as she rolled her eyes and took another drag of his cigarette before handing it back to him.

“Would be a shame if I told the Headmaster that we basically just kissed then?” He glared at her, took his cigarette from his mouth and threw it to the ground, stomping on it. In one quick movement he grabbed her by her shirt collar bringing her against his chest. He leaned down and kissed her. She tasted of nicotine and sweet licorice, she kissed him back after the first initial shock, their tongues sliding together. Their hands were on each other’s bodies exploring one another.

Severus pulled away quickly, “so detention tomorrow night then?” He asked and winked at her before straightening himself out and leaving her behind. He noticed his headache was gone and smiled.


	26. Crying

Severus sat at his desk grading exams he sighed and put his head in his hands. He missed her, why did she have to die? He thought of her red hair in the sunlight and the freckles that danced on her face. He sobbed into his hands, he cried every time he thought about Lily. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and jumped in his seat. 

“It’s okay Professor, you can cry. Don’t forget that you’re human too.” Severus glared at the student who interrupted his crying session. He had short dirty brown hair and wore large glasses. Severus smiled and then his face turned serious again. 

“If I hear any student talking about me crying you’re getting detention for life.”   
“Wouldn’t dream of it sir, I can listen if you want to talk.” 

Severus pondered the offer for a second before shaking his head. “No, now run along.”


	27. Punishment

“Detention! For two weeks after dinner you will be coming to my office to await further instructions for your punishment.” Severus Snape looked at the now trembling student before him. “Do I make myself clear Y/L/N.” He said through gritted teeth. The student nodded in understanding and ran out of his classroom before he could say anything else. 

Severus shook his head and looked to the mess on the floor. What kind of idiot explodes a cauldron? A real dunderhead that student was. Severus waved his wand to repair the broken cauldron and clean the mess. He didn’t like to take points away from his own house so he always preferred manual labor as punishment. 

After dinner Severus walked back to his classroom and lit the candles with a flick of his wrist. He jumped a little, startled that the student was waiting in the dark for him. “Next time if I’m not here yet, please wait outside.” He grumbled, slightly annoyed. 

“Tonight you will be reorganizing my ingredients by hand, since you and your classmates enjoy making a mess of others' property. The student didn’t make a sound, just nodded their head and walked to the closet to begin working. Severus stood and watched from his desk with his arms folded. The student feeling eyes on them turned around and looked at him, the corners of their mouth lifting up a little. He glared at them to get back to work. 

Severus paced the room for a little before walking back to the ingredient closet. He watched them work quickly and carefully. They got up to turn around and bumped into him.

“Merlin! I’m so sorry Professor, I should really pay attention to my surroundings more.” They apologized profusely, seeming sincere.

Severus sighed, “suppose it was more my fault for getting in your way.” He went to walk away and felt a tug on his sleeve. “Yes?” He looked down to see the student unbearably close to him, their scent invading his nostrils. He felt his heart race increase the closer they got. Severus knew he should do the right thing and push his student away but he was drawn in, almost intoxicated by their aura. Their lips crashed with his own and he gave into it. The student pulled away and went back to working, leaving Severus in a daze.


	28. “What did you do?”

You sit in the living room of yours and Severus’ shared home in Cokeworth on Spinner’s End, his childhood home. The fireplace was lit and the scent of Earl Gray wafted from your teacup next to you. You flipped the pages in the book you’re reading ‘A Guide to Potion Making,’ your peaceful reading was interrupted by a loud crash from the bedroom. You look to the hallway, “Severus?” You call out to him but hear no response. You set the book down on the coffee table and make your way to the back. You notice the door is ajar and you call out to him again and stop when your eyes see the state of the room. Books are scattered on the floor, broken glass littered the room. You looked to the man you love and fell to your knees in shock. 

“Severus what did you do to yourself, my love?” He was sitting in the middle of the mess with his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. You noticed blood dripping from his left arm, a jagged cut around his dark mark. Severus looked up to you, tears in his eyes. 

“I tried to cut it off, I hate it.” He sobbed in response and you kissed his wrist. 

“It doesn’t define you as a person Severus, I know you’ve done things you regret. And I know you’re not that kind of person. You’re very precious to me and I don’t know what I would do without you. Please remember that,” you wrap your arms around him and cry with him. 

“I love you Y/N,” he managed to choke out.

“I love you too Sev.” You replied kissing the top of his head. “Let’s get you and the room cleaned up.”


	29. Alone

Today isn’t really any different from the rest of Severus’ days. He is always alone, always bitter. His students fear him and his own house; Slytherin avoid him at all costs. He looks down at a student who got in his way and they shrink back in fear of what he may do. He ignores their apology and makes his way to his office, robes flying gracefully behind him. 

A knock at his door leaves him wondering, who the hell would be knocking at his door at this hour? He looked to the large clock on the wall signifying it was past curfew so it can’t possibly be a student. And if it was? “Come in,” he says to the closed door. Severus looks up at his unexpected visitor and he feels his heartbeat quicken in his chest. He looks away, blushing. “What on earth are you wearing y/n? It’s indecent.” He put a hand over his eyes and handed you his cloak. “Please cover yourself quickly!” He barks out and pulls you into his office.   
You giggle under the influences of alcohol and Severus shakes his head. “I wanted to come surprise you Professor. You seemed particularly lonely today. More alone than usual. I thought I’d come by to cheer you up with a little liquid courage!” You pull a bottle of fire whiskey out.

“You know what, I don’t want to know where you hid that.” He sighs but obliges into the whiskey. “I don’t want you prancing around the castle like that ever again please.” 

“Or what?” You say before taking a shot. Severus stands up, slamming the glass on the desk. You wondered how it didn’t shatter. 

“I think you know y/n.” Severus put a steady hand on your shoulder, gripping it. He leaned down beside your ear, “only I can see you like that, do you understand?” He whispers to you, it wasn’t really a threat but more of an order. 

“Yes, sir. I understand.” You reply fidgeting your hands together. 

“Good. Now go on, be a good pet and wait for me at home.” Severus replies, while pulling your chin in his direction, a thumb tugging at your bottom lip. You stand up and sigh, wrapping his robes around you tighter and leave.

Severus smiles wickedly, he would never be alone again with you by his side.


	30. Self Hatred

Severus looked into the mirror and his reflection laughed and sneered at him. He opened his mouth to reveal his yellowed, uneven teeth. If he had white teeth it would match his ghost white complexion. He sighed and looked away to get dressed and hide most of his body. He covered himself in layers to hide the fact that the clothes underneath were baggy and too loose for his thin frame. Severus knew he was unattractive but it still didn’t help with the self loathing he felt. 

He didn’t understand how you looked at him like he was the most beautiful creature on the earth. And many times he tried to push you away. You thought Severus was perfect exactly the way he is and it took him so long to finally accept the love you had for him. He thought of a conversation the two of you had a week ago.

“Severus, love. You could look like a troll and I’d still love you.”

“But why? Why me?” 

“You know I don’t care about appearances, you have a kind and beautiful soul even though you pretend otherwise. No one is perfect, my love, we all have our faults, we all make mistakes.” She had said to him and kissed him.

Severus’ usual brooding mouth, turned upwards a little when he thought of you. He knew it would take a lot to learn to love himself, but he was grateful for the kindness and affection you brought into his life.


	31. Why didn't you tell me?

Severus Snape walked into his wife’s classroom and hugged her from behind putting his hands around her growing belly. 

“Good Afternoon Severus,” she said while craning her neck to look up at him. 

“Hello my love, hope the students haven’t been giving you too much trouble.” Severus nibbled playfully at her neck and held her tighter. 

“Not so much the students giving me trouble, it’s Lockhart.” His wife turned to face him and he visibly snarled. 

“When will that bumbling fool realise you’re not interested or available.” Severus rolled his eyes, “do I need to speak to him?” 

“No my love, it will be handled.” She put a hand on his cheek and pulled him closer to her. 

“Y/N! I brought these flowers and I was hoping--” Gilderoy Lockhart stood at the entrance to the classroom shocked, dropping the hideous flowers to the ground at the scene in front of him “Him?! Why didn't you tell me? Leave the zero and get with hero honey.” 

She turned to face him and Severus put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “no means no. If you didn’t know Severus and I were married that's on you, moron.” 

“But you-” Lockhart started again looking confused.

“My name is Y/N Snape, never bother me again. I’m uninterested and I love my husband very much.” Lockart starts to speak again but Severus points his wand at the door and it slams in his face. 

“You’re trembling love, but that was very brave of you. I love you forever and always.” 

“Forever and always, Severus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of Snapetober :(


End file.
